


The Conference

by Aiden47



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden47/pseuds/Aiden47
Summary: I do hope that you enjoyed this effort. I think that it is one of the first efforts that I ever shared anywhere.I know that there are things that I would change if I were to write it again but please please please comment and let me know what you think.
Kudos: 1





	The Conference

So far it had been a successful conference. Meetings had been held, lectures and presentations given. Contacts and acquaintances refreshed.

The final dinner had been eaten and a pleasant evening had progressed in the bar.

Now there were just a few of us left.

Most were young men, maybe mid to late twenties with lots of vim and vigour but lacking the temper of experience, myself in my mid forties and one young lady, Rachael, in her early thirties.

She was attractive with shoulder length dark hair, plainly but smartly dressed to hint at a good figure, minimally made up with a nice and generous smile. This wasn't lost on the selection of young bucks in the group who had reached the point that they were all starting to compete for her attention. Not really something that I was going to get into.

I went to the bar to settle my tab and came back with a tray of double vodkas which I put on the table between them and wished them all good night.

I left the bar and crossed the lobby to the lift. As I entered the lift a voice from behind me called out "hold the door".

I turned to see Rachael crossing the lobby behind me.

" That was a mean trick you pulled leaving all those shots"

" I know but they will all think that I was being nice until they are a little older. You didn't want to stay for some more"

" I am a little old to be a prize to be fought over don't you think?"

"But none the less a prize to be won surely"

" Oh very good, I bet you say that to all the girls don't you?"

The lift door opened and we both stepped out – here room was only a couple from mine

"Not all the girls, only those who would appreciate the sentiment, good night!"

I unlocked my door and went into my room. Certainly not the worst hotel room I had stayed in.

I took off my shoes and socks and wriggled my toes into the deep carpet.

I unbuttoned my shirt, slipped it from my shoulders and draped it over the back of the chair.

I put the kettle on and then started to stretch, It was a good conference centre but even the best of chairs leave you with an ache after a while.

I had loosened my shoulders and was working on my lower back and hamstrings when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

As the door opened Rachael said "I'm sorry to bother y OH!"

She looked slightly shocked at my reduced attire

" How can I help"?

Regaining her composure she explained that her kettle wasn't working and as she didn't want to go downstairs she wondered if she could borrow mine.

I did slightly better than that as I always take nice coffee away with me.

She came fully into the room as I stirred the drinks.

As I turned she was very close

"Uhm" she looked up into my face.

I bent my head and kissed her. After a moment she kissed me back, slightly hesitantly at first and then harder.

She ran her hands over my chest, I stroked one hand over her hair and slid the other round the small of her back. She arched her back and pressed herself against me, I pulled her even closer.

I was experiencing a delicious surge of blood and found myself swelling against her. She traced her hands down to my belt. I stepped back and caught her hands in mine.

"No!" I said, looking deep into her eyes "my room, my way".

I lifted one of her hands up and undid the button at the cuff of her blouse and then lay her hand against her side. I did the same with the other hand.

I ran my fingers around the waistband of her skirt, undid the zip, released the catch and dropped it to the floor, she stepped out of the discarded fabric. I picked it up, folded it and put it on a chair.

I have always liked to look of a woman wearing just a blouse, underwear and shoes so I stepped back to admire her. There was a full length mirror on the wall which meant that I could also see the curve of her buttocks peaking out from under the tail of her blouse.

I reached out towards her throat and started to undo her buttons, taking my time and trying to not touch her skin.

She started to reach for me again but I shook my head and she dropped her hands back to her sides.

I removed her blouse and again folded it and placed it over the chair.

I stepped behind her and un clipped her bra again trying not to touch her skin. I stepped back in front of her and peeled the fabric forward, she lifted her arms and her breasts were exposed. Her flesh firm, her nipples hard. I wanted to cup them in my hands and run my tongue around them but I held back. Very deliberately I placed the bra on the chair.

Again I stepped behind her and undid her necklace. I placed it by the kettle, Then I removed her bracelet and placed that next to it.

I stepped back once more to admire her, standing there in a pair of shoes and a pair of white, plain, knickers, cut high over the hips and smooth against her skin.

I knelt in front of her and slipped my finger tips into the waist band.

Carefully I slid them over her buttocks, then down her thighs, watching her neatly trimmed hair becoming exposed, her bare lips swollen, the scent of her almost overpowering my self control, I dropped them to her feet.

Again she stepped out of the fabric pooled by her ankles and I placed them onto the chair.

"Please sit down"

She sat on the bed, I lifted her right foot, slipped her shoe from it and placed it back on the floor. I lifted her left foot, removed the shoe and the finally I kissed her ankle.

I moved closer and kissed her calf, the inside of her knee, her lower thigh, her mid thigh, she parted her legs, I kissed her upper thigh.

She lay back onto her elbows and pushed her hips forwards and I placed my mouth over her very wet lips.

She muttered something and collapsed onto her back.

I licked at her lips and moved up until I could work my way up to her clitoris. I put my arms around her thighs and pulled her flesh open so that I could get at her more easily.

She bucked at my face pushing her hips towards me, pressing her clit harder onto my tongue

Her body was writhing and shuddering against my grip and I lapped her juices until finally she was pushing at my head saying "stop, please, no more"

I looked up and asked "no more?"

"Yes, More, No, just a break,"

Her chest, neck and throat were red, flushed, her head dropped back onto the bed, her body still twitching.

I stood. Undid my belt and stepped out of my trousers. I dropped them with my shirt and then slipped off my briefs which joined them.

She sat up and smiled. " now that is something that I want to feel"

She reached forward and took my member in one hand, gently stroking the skin forwards and backwards, milking the pre-cum as she reach her other hand around my balls.

She lowered her lips to it and took my head into her mouth.

I felt her tongue licking me, her lips sucking me and then she pulled away.

I reached for a condom from my bag and she rolled it down onto me.

She lay back drawing me to her.

I rested the head of my cock against her lips and gently pushed inside her.

Her fingers dropped to her clit and she masturbated as I thrust in side her.

I am not sure how I noticed as my mind was now elsewhere but her eyes closed, her body shuddered, her inner muscles squeezed against me.

Her eyes met mine

" Come. With. Me!" she said

All my self control vanished

All the pressure, all the build up

All went.

I came, powerfully, deeply, wonderfully.

Every spurt felt like I was being drained.

My knees weakened. I reached out and supported my self against the bed.

Our breathing calmed.

I pulled out of her, discarded the rubber in the bin and lay down on the bed next to her.

After a few moments I said " the drinks have gone cold".

She looked at me with a glint in her eye and slid her hand back between my legs.

" I haven't gone cold though" she said.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope that you enjoyed this effort. I think that it is one of the first efforts that I ever shared anywhere.   
> I know that there are things that I would change if I were to write it again but please please please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
